1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an arrangement and method, for example but not exclusively for routing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been proposed to provide a system in package having two or more dies. The dies may be arranged to share a memory space. A number of different considerations may need to be taken into account such as, for example, compatible memory maps.